Various conventional musical instruments such as keyboard musical instruments include an acoustic transducer installed thereon. The acoustic transducer is configured to vibrate a vibrated body such as a soundboard in a predetermined direction so as to permit the vibrated body to generate sounds. Such an acoustic transducer includes a magnetic-path forming portion that forms a magnetic path and a vibrating portion provided so as to protrude from the magnetic-path forming portion. The vibrating portion is configured to vibrate in a protrusion direction in which the vibrating portion protrudes from the magnetic-path forming portion.
The following Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose an installation structure for an acoustic transducer in which the magnetic-path forming portion is fixed to a back post or the like and a distal end portion of the vibrating portion in the protrusion direction is fixed to the vibrated body by bonding, for instance. In this arrangement, when the vibrating portion is vibrated with respect to the magnetic-path forming portion, the vibrated body vibrates in the predetermined direction, whereby sounds are generated by vibration of the vibrated body.